


A Sense of You

by 8Verity8



Series: Merlin Kinky One Shots [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Confessions, Feelings, First Kiss, First Time, Kinkalot 2020, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Main Challenge 1, Porn with Feelings, Sensory Overload, but not really, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Verity8/pseuds/8Verity8
Summary: Arthur has returned and is relearning the world anew. While out with Merlin they stumble across one of the few ancient and sacred places left and Merlin's reaction reminds Arthur of a conversation they had long ago. He longs to understand this Merlin better; to see what he sees, hear what he hears... to feel what he feels when he looks at the world around them.Arthur should be careful what he wishes for... or perhaps not, since it all works out well for him in the end.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin Kinky One Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1166561
Comments: 18
Kudos: 96
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	A Sense of You

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkalot 2020 Main Challenge #1: The Five Senses
> 
> Note: There is the brief appearance of dub-con because of magical timey-whimey stuff even though there isn't any. (Not really time related, but I REALLY wanted to throw in the Dr. Who reference there, so you all just have to deal with it. Sorry, not sorry.)

“Merlin?”

A pause. 

A breath. 

Arthur’s breath hitched as a smile broke across the smooth planes of Merlin’s upturned face. The sweep of his lashes casting shadows across perfect, sun dappled skin...

“This place is old—sacred...” Merlin’s hushed voice spoke for itself. Spoke of his awe and reverence. “There are so few of them left.”

Arthur remembered.

The memory broke through unbidden. Such a long time ago for Merlin, but not so long for him. Did Merlin remember speaking of such things before? Or was that memory, like so many others, lost to the ravages of time?

“I wish I could feel what you feel.”

The words spilled out of him unprovoked, but true, nonetheless. Somehow, Merlin’s smile grew even bigger.

“Me too,” he murmured softly before turning a suddenly intense gaze on Arthur. “What if?” The words were hesitant, belying the intensity of his eyes. “I mean, there’s a spell. I could...” 

“Yes.” The single word hung loud and decisive in the still air. 

“Really?”

Arthur gave a short nod and took a step towards Merlin. Holding his breath as Merlin came closer. His stomach fluttered as Merlin’s eyes turned gold, and then—

There was so much.

The light was so intense, colors more vibrant. The sounds! The flutter of wings passing by. Leaves swaying in the wind. Water trickling deep below the dirt. And the smells—both good and bad. Decay. New growth. The heat rising from the ground. 

Warmth, Affection. Love.

Arthur’s eyes finally focused on Merlin, eyes and mouth both wide with wonder. Merlin was… he was radiant. More beautiful than everything else combined.

“Arthur—” Merlin’s hand brushed against his and they both gasped at the resulting sensations. Whatever Merlin had meant to say lay forgotten.

“What,” Arthur began, trying to speak through the sudden onslaught of feelings—pleasure, love, admiration, need, want, devotion… “What is this?”

“I don’t know,” Merlin said, shaking his head and stumbling away from Arthur. The feelings dimmed as he moved away, they were still there, but no longer so intense. 

“Oh god. I can’t believe this. God, why? How could this have—” Merlin moaned to himself while Arthur waited patiently for an explanation.

“Merlin,” Arthur finally snapped, deciding, that in this matter, patience had utterly failed him. “Stop whining already and explain yourself.”

Merlin glared. 

Arthur glared back.

It didn’t take long for Merlin to cave, though, his shoulders slumping in defeat. “The spell I cast is making you feel what I feel,” he muttered petulantly.

“Yeah, so? That’s what it’s supposed to do, isn’t it?” Arthur asked, stepping closer. He was confused, why would that—

Panic. Embarrassment. Love. Panic. Adoration. Desire. Craving. Fear. Despair.

Merlin’s face mirrored each sensation—each feeling—as it assaulted Arthur. Some more obvious than others.

“Oh,” Arthur breathed, as everything clicked into place. These were... these were Merlin’s feelings. Merlin felt  _ all that  _ for  _ him _ . Merlin  _ loved  _ him. He  _ wanted _ him. And he was terrified of it? No that wasn’t right. He was terrified of Arthur knowing, maybe?

“I’m so sorry Arthur—” Merlin cried, his face crumbling with pain and grief.

“No. Don’t say that,” Arthur shook his head, trying to wade through the onslaught. “That’s not right. Don’t say you’re sorry. Not you. Not about this. I don’t like it.” 

He felt drunk, overwhelmed by all the feelings and sensations running through him. Magnified tenfold as he reached up to cup Merlin’s face in his hands, bringing their lips together. He didn’t know why he did it, it just felt like the right thing to do. Softly at first, but with increasing urgency as heat flared through him.

He needed to be closer, deeper, He  _ wanted _ more. Merlin tasted like sunshine and a warm summer's day. Or was that Arthur? 

Happiness. Pleasure. Relief. Horror. Sadness.

“No!” Merlin broke away with a ragged gasp. “I can’t do this to you Arthur, it’s not you, it’s just the spell. You’re just feeling what I’m feeling. My feelings for you. This, all of this, it isn’t you, Arthur, it’s me.”

“No, I’m not,” Arthur countered breathlessly, trying to pull Merlin back in. “I mean, yes, I’m feeling what you’re feeling, but that’s not why I’m—” he gestured between them.

“It’s not?” 

“No, this  _ is  _ me, Merlin. All of it,” Arthur promised, although he couldn’t help teasing Merlin just a little. “Well, maybe not the anxiety bit. I’m pretty sure that part is all you.” Arthur felt giddy with happiness. There was a brief spike of relief, which then faded into hope and some other emotion he couldn’t quite put his finger on. 

“No,” Arthur assured him, pulling him in close and moaning when another wave of arousal shot through him. “Merlin, I promise we’ll talk and do all of that silly feelings stuff later, but right now, for the love of god would you  _ please  _ just _ —” _

_ “ _ Shut up?” Merlin guessed.

“Yes,” Arthur growled, kissing him again and cutting off whatever snappy comeback had undoubtedly been on the tip of Merlin’s tongue. Kissing Arthur was a  _ much  _ better use for that tongue anyways. 

He explored every inch of Merlin. First with hands, then lips and teeth. Feeling. Tasting. Each sensation, rippling through Merlin and then back to Arthur again with each cry and whimper until finally he was on his knees pulling Merlin out of his pants. Desperation and anticipation warring within him for first place. And then Merlin’s hard cock was filling and stretching his mouth—the hardness, the salty taste, the wetness, the heat—he struggled not to cum right then and there, the feeling was so intense.

Fingers threaded through his hair, pulling and tugging, as he fought to swallow as much of Merlin down as he could. He choked around the unfamiliar girth before eagerly diving back down, chasing each wave of pleasure as it built up and up into a crescendo, until finally... 

With a cry he was falling over the edge. Coming in his pants untouched as he clung to Merlin’s stuttering hips. Cum dripping from his open mouth as he whimpered and moaned around Merlin’s still twitching cock. 

“Fuck,” Merlin gasped, releasing his grip on Arthur’s hair as he pulled his cock free from Arthur’s pliant lips. “Fuck, fuck, fuck…”

“Stop telling your King what to do Merlin,” Arthur huffed, burying his head against Merlin’s stomach to hide his smile.

“I’m still not gonna change...  _ Sire. _ ” 

  
“Good,” Arthur hugged Merlin closer. “I still don’t  _ want _ you to.”


End file.
